fnvdustfandomcom-20200215-history
Burned Bulls Camp
'''Burned Bulls Camp '''is a small town occupied by ex-Legion tribals of the Burned Bulls in the south-western Mojave wasteland, previously known as Nipton. Background After its destruction by Caesar's Legion in 2281, Nipton remained abandoned. After the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, the Legion disintegrated into countless tribes. During the Fall, a former Legionary commander named Caius Severus took advantage of the town's abandonment for refuge and drew many tribals to it, promising that they would rebuild the Legion from their new stronghold. Overview The Burned Bulls camp is heavily occupied by average to well-armed members of the Burned Bulls tribe, as well as by feral Ghouls in the trailer park area. To compound matters, the area north of the camp has a large tunneler population who can easily be provoked into attacking the town. While this can be exploited to help clear out the town, the concentration of tunnelers is such that they could very well completely overwhelm the tribals with few casualties, making the situation far more precarious. Places of Interest * The former Nipton town hall contains a cache of explosives and chems in its hard locked basement, the key to which can be found in the reception area. Caution should be exercised as the key is protected by a frag mine which could kill The Survivor or make the key inaccessible. * The Nipton general store is protected by a single tribal and contains several notes as well as ingredients for making Molotov cocktails. * An extensively booby-trapped house is located south of the town hall and can be identified by the sandbag barricades in front of it. This area contains liquor and several weapons though it requires a high repair and lock pick skill to safely and effectively navigate. * A house to the right of the town hall contains several weapons as well as a crafting bench and materials. * A house to the left of the Nipton General Store has the most spacious backpack in DUST. * Non-hostile survivors can occasionally be found northeast of the camp, immediately outside the trailer fortifications. They can wander to the street lined with crosses, and if there is no combat going on, hop up onto a cross like they were the whole time. * The storage room in Majors Steins Office inside of Nipton Town Hall contains a 10MM Pistol in near-perfect condition as well other valuable loot. It is protected by an average lock. Trivia * A pair of hunters is located near the west entrance of the camp, fighting among themselves. These are re-purposed from the star bottle cap hunters from the Vanilla game. The victor will usually enter the town and can take the player by surprise. Both possess star bottle caps and the male carries a note detailing his motivations and endeavors as a hunter. * The guard dogs assisting the Burned Bulls are still called Legion Mongrels. Whether this is an oversight, or meant to be referencing the origins of the tribe is unknown.Category:Locations